John Moon
"John Moon" is a Nosferatu and the current Prince of Seattle. Biography Nothing is known about John's life before his arrival in Seattle in the mid-1970's. There are theories of course, rumors among the harpies, and misinformation from John himself. It is commonly believed that before John's embrace he was a member of an intelligence agency. CIA or maybe even the KGB. He brought with him a deep understanding of how to run intelligence operations and manage contacts. When he introduced himself to the Camarilla he had a letter of greeting from the Prince of New York, a Prince that died shortly after John's arrival. John's skill's kept the Camarila informed and in able to sway mortal politics. He began to work closely with the Ventrue Primogen as something of a spymaster for the city. When Winter abdicated the throne, John abstained from voting between Jimmy, Grigori, or Marduk. When Molly put forward Ichika as Prince he put his vote with Winter. John is the one who suggested Carmichael for the role of Scourge. 2018 Autumn Equinox and after John was present for the Elysium at FTS! and observed the presentation of Asa and Kiera. While not interacting with them directly he noted the strangeness of an Assamite joining the Camarilla. After the begining of the conflict with the Sabbat, John was instrumental in keeping order among the Camarilla. He used his network of ghouls and informants to canvas the city looking for signs of Sabbat activity. He worked with Asa and Kiera as an information broker and with Winter and Reeves to locate Ichika. Once Ichika was found there was a vote for a new Prince in Seattle. In a surprise move, John was elected on a vote of three for John (Winter, Molly, Aurora), two for Winter (John and Ichika), and one for Grigori (Grigori). Powers and Abilities * Spynetwork: Before becoming Prince of Seattle, John operated an expansive network of contacts, ghouls, and agents throughout the city. * Compassion: John sympathises with the outcasts, exiles, and forgotten. Relationships * Asa: John and Asa have a strong relationship. John trusts her as much as he can trust another and offered her a position of authority in the city. John is curious about her motivations but feels like she has proven herself so far. * Kiera: John and Kiera have an odd relationship. He helped her escape the city after Gabby declared a blood hunt on her, but once made Prince he did not suspend it. In her exile he remains in contact, whether out of friendship or necessity it is unclear. * Anastasia: John's relationship with Anastasia is rockier than with the others. As a Tremere her loyalty is to her clan before all else, something John can respect under normal circumstances but not during a war. It is clear she would prefer Grigori in power and serves his interests over that of the Camarilla. She has proven useful but if she will follow orders remains to be seen.